


Swing when you're winning.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Open Relationships, Pailing, Swingers, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mituna Captor smut fiction.  Latula asks you for the biggest favour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing when you're winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be Horuss. Am working as fast as I can. This one was a bit harder as Mituna has such a tough text quirk but I hope you enjoy it.

"You want me to whaaaaat?"

You are considering having your ears cleaned out. You are pretty sure Latula didn't just ask you what you think she is asking you. You get she is a very loving girlfriend to Mituna. You get that they are both seriously kinky. You even get how amazingly open minded they are... but this? 

"Don't b3 such 4 squ4r3 b4b3!", she giggles, "1 4m not 4sk1ng you to do 4nyth1ng 1 wouldn't do". You shake your head in disbelief.

"You are asking me to stay at yours and have sex with YOUR Matesprit while you stay at Porrims and have sex with her, and you are both totally up for this along with Porrim?" - you can hear yourself saying these words but they are hard to believe. 

"Y34h. W3 us3 to do th1s onc3 4 sw33p but wh3n w3 c4m3 h3r3, Tun4 d1dn't r34lly l1k3 4nyon3 3nough to do 1t 4nymore. But th3n you c4m3 h3r3 4nd h3 h4s 4lw4ys w4nt3d to p41l 4 hum4n... Plus..." her hand reaches up to your chest, "H3 r34lly l1k3s your ch3st glob3s". She squeezes your boob and laughs. 

"I don't know, Tula, it sounds pretty out there, even for me. Are you sure about this?", you ask, half curious. Latula pulls off her shades and stares at you like a sad puppy. 

"Purl34s3 _____ b4b3. H3 1s just so 3xc1t3d!"... You sigh. The things you do for friends, eh?

You knock on the door of the hive. You didn't quite know what a girl should wear for swinging so you opted for a yellow dress, thigh high socks, and some flats. The door practically swings open as you are cuddletackled by Mituna. 

"Y3s! 1 kn3w y0u fuck1n' 7h1nk 1 4m 4 g0g d4mn h07 p13c3 0f 455", he practically spits at you. You laugh. 

"Well I was hoping for dinner first at least. I am a classy lady after all". This earns you a grin as the yellow blood helps you up and leads you into the hive. 

Inside is very tidy. Not the usual mess you had come to expect whenever you visited. Mituna had clearly spent all day getting ready for your "date" tonight. He has even made sure there is pizza ready. The couch is folded out and covered in soft cushions and a comforter. A pail is just out of view. You suddenly start to feel nervous. You adore Mituna but maybe this is too much. A pair of hands rubs your shoulders as if he senses your nerves. 

"W4nn4 pl4y 50m3 g4m35?", he asks. You smile, "Only if you want your ass kicked". "0h 17 15 0n", he shrieks as he bounds across the room to set up the system. An hour later, you have both finished the pizza and your ass is handed to you by a roundhouse kick happy troll. 

"Y0u 50 5uck 47 7h15", he laughs. 

"Meh", you say, "I am more of a card gamer anyway". It is then you notice that the yellow blood is looking at your chest and biting his lower lip. 

"_____? C4n 1 45k y0u 4 w31rd qu35710n?", he asks, looking you back in the eyes as a yellow tint appears across his cheeks. Everything about tonight is weird so you might as well throw yourself down the rabbit hole. 

"Ask away, Bumble bee", you smirk. 

"Wh47 4r3 hum4n b00b135 l1k3? D0 7h3y pr073c7 y0u 1n b477l3 l1k3 7r0ll b00b135?", he stutters at you. 

"Well no because human boobies are not for protection....", you start to explain and then hit on a wicked idea. "Want to.... find out for yourself?". The nervous but enthusiastic nodding of your messy haired date cues you to remove your dress and the bra underneath. He stares at your breasts in awe like he has just seen a horned hoofbeast travel down a rainbow. You take his hands in yours and place them on each boob. He gently fondles them in amazement. 

"7h3y 4r3 50 s0f7" he purrs. "N07 l1k3 7r0ll 71dd135 47 4ll". You can see something squirming in his tight body suit and you hit upon another amazing idea. Damn you are on a roll. You appear to be a natural at this swinging thing. 

"Want to see something cool humans can do with their tiddies?", you grin. He looks you back in the eyes and grins like a Cheshire cat. You help him out of his clothes as he is so excited, he can hardly grip any of the zippers. You are surprised at the sight of his twin bulges. 

"17'5 n07 4 pr0bl3m, 15 17?", he asks, his face a shade of buttercup. 

"Double the fun!", you smirk. You sit him on the edge of the makeshift bed and kneel in front of him. He looks puzzled until you begin to give him his first ever human titwank. His eyes light up under his fringe as his bulges thrash in your cleavage. You start to lick the tips and he pants like crazy. 

"Fuuuuuuuuck _____, 7h47 f33l5 50 g00d", his hands grip the comforter as he moans, his head lulling back as he whimpers your name in between catching breathes. His tentacocks are beating fiercely against your skin, curling themselves around your breasts when they aren't searching for the warmth of your lips. "44444444h, ____, 570p, 1 - 1 - 4m g0nn4 cum!", he cries. Nope, you are having too much fun and eventually you are covered in yellow genetic fluid as Mituna gasps for oxygen. 

"Well that is my work done", you grin, grabbing a conveniently placed nearby towel and wiping yourself down. 

"0h h3ll n0", Mituna sits upright. "N07 un71l 1 f1nd 0u7 h0w y0u t4573 4nd f33l". 

He stands and pulls you up from the floor before pushing you down on the couch bed. He crawls between your legs and pulls them over his shoulder. He licks his lips at the thought of tasting human nook and his dual tongues get to work. Now it is your turn to moan. He is really skilled, stroking your thighs as you grip the back of the couch for dear life. He inserts a finger into your anus and you start to shake, it feels so good. He seems to be enjoying himself too, eyes glazed as he laps up every bit of you. To him, you taste like cotton candy, a troll delicacy and one he loves. You cum so hard you nearly leave marks in the upholstery from gripping so tightly.

"Y0u r34dy f0r r0und 7hr33?" he grins, eager to get to the grand finale. You are still recovering. 

"You certainly have stamina. I'll give you that", you giggle. 

"1 4m 74k1ng 7h47 45 y35", and before you even have a chance to argue, he turns you over and lifts up your hips. You feel him enter you slowly. First your vagina, then your anus are both filled. He is practically dripping at this point so he is well lubed. "0h fuck, 7h15 15 50 g00d 4lr34dy". He slaps your ass and starts to move. You are moaning like a pornstar at this point. You have no idea how you will last. He becomes fast and erratic. He is hardly making any sense at this point... "FUUUUUUUUCK _____ 444H 7HF4RRRRH H4RRRRRN 3Y33333H!!!!!", He splutters. He is now going faster that a spotted meow beast after a horned lusus. You both practically scream the hive down as you both cum together. He pulls out and you hear the sound of a pail being filled. Where the hell did that come from? You are too tired to care. You collapse down only to feel the weight of an equally exhausted troll on top of you. 

"_____?", Mituna asks.

"Yes Beeboy?", you reply.

"I r34lly l1k3 hum4n5. C4n w3 k33p y0u?", his smiles as he plants a kiss on your shoulder.

"I don't know if Latula had that in mind", you grin.

"She w0n'7 m1nd. N07 1f 5h3 c4n j01n 1n....."


End file.
